villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tam Mullen
'Tam Mullen '''is the main antagonist of the BAFTA Winning BBC comedy ''Still Game. He is one the series staple characters and is renowned amongst his peers for being a tight fisted, egotistical con-artist who shows rare moments of generosity and goodness. He was portrayed by Mark Cox. Appearance Tam is a man of short stature with short light blonde hair that is neatly kept. He usually wears a blue jacket, with various jumpers, shirts and ties and trousers. He also occasionally wears a tartan flat cap. He is also seen in a tartan scarf sometimes. Role Mullen is a cheap, gambling man who is always looking for a scheme to con anyone out of their money including his friends, these can include from forcing them into giving him free belongings or buying a drink for them. He shows his more villainous side in episodes such as Cairds when he wins the mobility scooter of the disabled Joe in a game of poker and refuses to give it back to the point of sadistically taunting the man, in the end he was arrested for making fun of police officers he presumed to prankster actors. Hyper ''when he already went through a short period of time with a huge personality shift after a shock caused by a toaster, however after he spills a can of lager down an electric chair his old personality comes back and he begins a rampage of thievery however he doesn't manage to steel anything since Jack, Victor, Winston and Naveed all put him inside of a cage and took him out of the Hyderdales store which they were previously locked in overnight after a depressed Naveed attempted to burn the store down due to him going out of business because of the store opening. The next episode he shows his villainous side is in the series seven finale where he is willing to leave Winston to die in the block of flats which was about to be demolished after the latter was pinned under a wooden board with his false leg popping off. Winston gets him back however when the demolition fails and he somehow escaped from the building and knocked Tam unconscious with his false leg. Tam has been shown to have a caring side however like when Jack was in the hospital after he suffered a heart attack while babysitting Tam's baby son, Tam. Jr, Tam feels very guilty about this and when he, Winston and Isa visit the hospital he apologizes and the Jack forgives him, he then offers to buy a round of drinks at the Clasnman but Boaby the Bartender refuses his money but Tam insisted on this. In the final series, he redeemed himself when he faked his death in order to give Winston insurance money so he can fix his gangrene infested leg and prevent him from losing it like he already lost his other leg. Along with the other elderly characters, Tam eventually passes away during a time skip montage, last appearing running down the street to pick up a ten pence coin. Trivia *He is the youngest out of the 4 main protagonists in ''Still Game, with him being 70 years old. *He is also surprisingly young looking for a 70-year-old man. Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Golddiggers Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Gamblers Category:Deal Makers Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Theatrical Villains